


There's Pain and there's pain.

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [14]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam's ready for a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Pain and there's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alldunn's prompt of Sam/Eliot pain :P

 

“Please Sam…”

 

 

Sam sat back watching the older man, eyes raking in the sight of him for as long as he could.  He’d been craving this, needing to see him again, but the monsters had gone ape shit lately and they’d been too busy for even a quick hook-up even if they would have been in a close enough proximity to make it worth the wait.

 

 

“Do you need something Eliot?”  He asked, standing up from the chair and walking to the bed, his hands running over Eliot’s calves, following the line of his thigh.  Eliot bucked up as Sam’s hand slid past his groin, ignoring it completely, to come up and finger his nipples lightly.

 

 

“Sam… I need you Sam… please…”

 

 

“I can tell how much you need me Eliot, by the way you let that whore touch you first.”

 

 

Eliot’s eyes went wide and he licked his lips, giving a half smile.  “No.  Sam, no that wasn’t… anything.  That was just a hello.  Just a-"  He pinched the nipple hard, causing Eliot to moan.

 

 

“Do you know where your whore is now Eliot?  Do you know what I already did to him?  What I’ll do to him when I’m finished here?”

 

 

“Sam.”

 

 

There was something serious in his voice, something that made Sam’s heart warm just a little.  It was a warning and concern and maybe a little love.  “He’s next door right now Eliot.  He’d tied down, just waiting for you.  He’s waiting for me to finish you up and come back to him, the two of us.  He’s dying for it Eliot, he’s in pain, begging for me to fuck him, to let you fuck him.”

 

 

Sam knelt beside Eliot’s head, fingers digging into lush hair and pulling.  Immobilized with ropes as he was, there was nothing he could do but tilt his head back where Sam wanted it.  “Please Sam, I’ll be good I promise.  I’ll come to you first, always.  I won’t forget.”

 

 

Sam gave him a wicked smirk and reached down, taking his cock in hand as he began stroking.  Eliot whimpered against the sensation and Sam continued until he felt the man beginning to shudder.  He removed his hand then, leaving him like that as he got off the bed.

 

 

“Sam?  No!”

 

 

Sam smiled.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

 

 

“Don’t do this to him too Sam.”  Eliot begged.

 

 

Sam smiled because they both knew damn well that when one was done the other would be too.  “Oh, it hasn’t been nearly long enough for him.  You my friend forgot your place.  Dean knew better.  I’m going to go make sure he hasn’t found a way to get too comfortable and when I come back, we’re going to go back to Dean’s room.  I might let you touch me then,  might touch you, suck you off so good you forgot about anything else.  But only if you’re a good boy.  Can you be that for me?”

 

 

Eliot nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

 

Sam smiled at he stepped out of the room.  They were both going to make up for tying him to that bed a few  months back and now that they had a few days down time Sam was going to make sure he broke his boys in really good.  As he opened the door to go back to Dean he laughed.  There was pain, and there was pain, but either way, neither Dean nor Eliot were going to be sitting too comfortably in the morning.      

  
 

 

 


End file.
